<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mission Target: Karma Akabane by RandomdudeNo123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643024">Mission Target: Karma Akabane</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomdudeNo123/pseuds/RandomdudeNo123'>RandomdudeNo123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomdudeNo123/pseuds/RandomdudeNo123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Karma knew Rio was planning something sinister, and that whatever she was planning, it would probably not be pleasant for him. Can he avoid her agents and get to the movie theater in time?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akabane Karma/Okuda Manami, Kayano Kaede/Shiota Nagisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FYI, in order to make POVs clearer, characters will refer to themselves using their 1st name, but think about/talk to others using their last name. The only exception is Karma, who refers to himself as Karma in all situations.</p><p>Aside from that, I hope you enjoy the fanfic. While not exactly my first fanfic, it is the first time I've posted here, so if I made any faux pas, please tell me and I'll correct them!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting around a circular table, six friends chatted happily with each other. Ever since their graduation, they had nothing but freetime during summer vacation. Taking advantage of the lack of anything going on, Rio invited them over to a cafe for an important mission, though she neglected to tell them what exactly it was. Glancing around the table, Rio prepared to act. Right now, Fuwa and a cellphone were engaged in a deep conversation about Fuwa’s new favourite manga. Since Ritsu didn’t actually have a body, they settled for putting a cellphone on a cellphone stand. Kurahashi and Yada were discussing their plans for high-school the following year, and Kayano was too enthralled sipping a strawberry milkshake to say much. Rio knew she would need each and every one of them if her plan was to be a success. Rapping her hand on the table, she spoke up.</p><p>"Aren't you all worried about what's going on between Karma and Okuda?"</p><p>"Huh? Nothing's going on, right?" Kayano asked, confused.</p><p>"Exactly! We haven't heard any news from those two in a while. Aren't you all worried for them?"</p><p>Shooting a side-eye at Rio, Yada sipped her drink. "I hope you weren't expecting them to be making out already. It's only been a week since graduation!"</p><p>"Okuda doesn't even leave the house unless asked." Kurahashi followed up. As a girl who loved the outdoors, she couldn't understand how someone could willingly stay locked in her own house and enjoy it. "And Karma's… Karma." She could never see him in the same way ever again, after seeing him stuff wasabi into a person's nostrils.</p><p>"Well, we're all friends with Karma, right?" Rio asked confidently.</p><p>"In a way?" "Only acquaintances." "Maybe, I'm not sure." "He stuffed wasabi in some guy's nose!" Ritsu remained silent on the matter.</p><p>Rio groaned in frustration. "Well, are we all friends with Okuda?</p><p>"The best!" "Yep!" "We read the same manga!" "Good ones!" "100%!"</p><p>"So, what if we made both Okuda AND Karma happy, by pairing then together?" The pitch could have been better, Rio admitted to herself. All around the table, the girls kept glancing at each other, waiting to see who would break the silence first.</p><p>Kayano spoke up. "Well, Okuda and Karma are my friends. If them being together makes them happy, then I'm all for helping."</p><p>Ritsu, through the speakers of a phone, piped up next. "I have never seen a real-life couple before. I'd like to see one eventually! That's why I'm helping."</p><p>Rio frowned. "Didn't you see Nagisa and Kayano kiss before? I swear I sent you that picture."</p><p>Ritsu tilted her head. "They aren't a couple, right?"</p><p>"That's my next mission." Rio grinned a devilish smile at Kayano, who had begun to turn as red as the strawberry milkshake he was drinking.</p><p>Fuwa coughed, trying to bring attention back onto herself. "I've read enough stories to know that playing matchmaker is always a bad idea… But this is the sort of wacky hi-jinks we never do anymore! Count me in."</p><p>Next was Kurahashi. "Well, if they get together, maybe Karma won't be as violent? I'll help."</p><p>Yada shrugged. "It'd be fun to see those two together… Ok, I'm in."</p><p>Rio clapped her hands together. "Excellent!" Pulling out a bag, she dumped out it's contents on the table. Diagrams, notes, and maps poured out onto the table, knocking over Ritsu and threatening to do the same to the girl's drinks. Ignoring the annoyed cries as the girls saved their drinks from Rio's avalanche, Rio let a slow smile spread across her face. "Now, let's get to work."</p>
<hr/><p>The Okuda side of the mission began smoothly. After some convincing, Okuda joined Yada and Kurahashi on what was supposed to be a shopping trip, unsuspecting of anything. The real issue would be Karma. "Ritsu, hack into the security cameras on Karma's street."</p><p>"Will do!" In an instant, her phone shifted screens. Two boys were walking down the alley. One of them sported Karma's signature red hair- The other, blue pigtails. Nagisa. <em>Looks like Kayano got through with the message.</em> Calling Fuwa up, Rio impatiently tapped her foot. Getting Okajima to lend her a few cameras and a pair of handcuffs took longer than she had expected, and she needed to be in position for when the two targets finally came together. Rio exhaled slightly when Fuwa finally picked up.</p><p>Fuwa's slightly annoyed voice came back in a whisper. "Wait a minute. I've got someone to take care of. I'll text you when I've finished." Raising her voice, she began talking to someone else. "Hey, is that you, Sugino? What a coincidence!"</p><p>Rio frowned. Obviously, Karma had predicted her movements with this sudden hangout. The more friends surrounding Karma, the less likely it was for the two to interact. Unfortunately, it was going to take much more than that to derail her plans. </p>
<hr/><p>"So… Why did you decide to come? I know you aren't the biggest Sonic Ninja Fan." Nagisa gave a questioning glance at Karma, who shrugged it off.</p><p>"Just wanted to hang out with my dear friends. Is that too much?" Karma's lips twitched upwards ever so slightly. Judging by the recent radio silence, he knew that Nakamura was probably plotting something against him, and that something probably involved a healthy dose of humiliation. After all the havoc they had caused towards others, he knew Nakamura wasn’t one to be trifled with. In a way, he supposed that Nakamura's betrayal was a healthy dose of karma, but she'd have to capture him first.</p><p>He also knew that as soon as he entered the mall's theater, there was practically nothing she could use in terms of blackmail. Anybody with a camera was going to get it confiscated, and the atmosphere was too dark for any incriminating shots anyways. In short, it was the ultimate defense against espionage.</p><p>"If you say so…" Nagisa replied, somewhat warily. Karma's face was difficult to read, especially when he was bluffing. Even still, Nagisa wondered what games the trickster had planned.</p>
<hr/><p>Yada, Kurahashi, and Okuda, having arrived early, were now sitting around on benches inside the mall. Karma and Nagisa were both due to arrive in approximately 30 minutes. Their job now was to mentally prepare Okuda for a confrontation. Okuda, at the moment, was happily chatting with them about the latest on her favorite TV show.</p><p>"Speaking of edgy bad boys… How's your relationship with Karma?" Kurahashi was the first one to breach the topic. Smiling with enough fake innocence to get on a kid's TV show, she pretended that it was all harmless small talk. Okuda flinched, but kept her cool.</p><p>"W- We're still friends. Sometimes he needs a favor done, s-sometimes we just talk."</p><p>"And you're sure you don't feel anything towards him?" Yada followed up.</p><p>"W-well… Maybe a little. B-But I'm sure it's nothing!" Red began to bloom on Okuda's cheeks.</p><p>"Well, you should make your move soon. I hear Nakamura's planning on asking him out. You don't want her nabbing Karma, right?" Kurahashi lied through her teeth. Any means necessary, Nakamura.</p>
<hr/><p>"allfortheshipallfortheshipallfortheship" Nakamura fumed silently, under the cover of her breath.</p><p>"Should I cut the transmission?" Ritsu asked.</p><p>"Keep playing it. We need to see this through." The blonde girl clenched her fists. "But I'm going to pay them back for this…"</p>
<hr/><p>Okuda looked a bit shaken. "I… I guess I'll just be happy for them!" She smiled, but her eyes betrayed her sadness. A brief glance between Yada and Kurahashi was all they needed. It was time for the finisher.</p><p>"But if Karma gets with Nakamura…" Yada sidled up to Okuda's left side.</p><p>"They'll both leave for London." Kurahashi did the same, but on Okuda's right.</p><p>"And you'll never see him again!" Both of them shouted in perfect sync. In their minds, they both made mental notes to high-five each other as soon as Okuda's back was turned.</p><p>Okuda stood up, a glimmer of determination in her eyes. "I'll ask him how he truly feels." The glimmer quickly faded. "At least… It wouldn't hurt, right?"</p><p>A small buzz was felt on both of the assassin's wrists. 30 minutes were up. Glancing at the mall entrance, they spotted their target: the Red-Headed demon. Once again, Kurahashi was the first to speak up. "Well, that's great you made up your mind, because Karma's right there!" In perfect sync, they grabbed each of Okuda's arms and started pulling her towards the mall entrance.</p><p>"Waitwaitwaitwaitwait!" Okuda's face was bright red now, as she realized what exactly they had planned.</p>
<hr/><p>Unfortunately, Karma saw the trio first. Arriving 5 minutes early, he quickly spotted them chatting with each other. He knew the chances of them running into each other in a mall were far too low for it to be a coincidence. Thankfully, they both seemed so keen on talking to each other that none of them had noticed his arrival. "Hey, Nagisa. Wait a moment." He figured that letting them get a glimpse of him was going to be more entertaining.</p><p>Suddenly, what he assumed was Okuda stood up forcefully. "I just realized. We forgot to bring snacks." Karma said, a sinister smile playing on his lips. Both of the girl's heads turned. "Last one there pays for the snacks." Karma snickered, then dashed off in the direction of the grocery. There was a second entrance to the mall through the grocery. Karma doubted Nakamura had blocked that one off.</p><p>"Hey, wait!" Nagisa shouted, running after Karma.</p>
<hr/><p>"Perfect." Nakamura smiled. She doubted Karma was stupid enough to walk through the main entrance, even with a bodyguard. Taking out her phone, she called up Fuwa first. "Fuwa, is Kayano with you?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"Good. Move up towards the grocery entrance and block off any escape routes." Just as quickly as she called, she hung up and texted Yada. <em>T2 to meeting place, I've arrived.</em> The plan was going well.</p>
<hr/><p>"Just go ahead, Nagisa. I'll buy us the snacks. Any flavor you like?" Karma asked, his voice eerily casual.</p><p>"I'll take anything. Are you sure you don't need any help?"</p><p>"I'll be fine. Just wait for me by the grocery entrance." Inwards, Karma was snickering to himself. Right now, the girls were probably scrambling to fix the situation. The grocery entrance was too far away for them to block off, especially considering the gathered crowds. By the time they managed to arrive, Karma and Nagisa would have already managed to disappear into the crowds. <em>Tough luck, Nakamura.</em></p><p>Still, he had to work fast. After dropping some chips into his shopping basket, he began calculating to himself. Nakamura had three girls on standby in the mall, Yada, Kurahashi, and Okuda. He'd need a way to evade them. Thinking quickly, he took two SONIC NINJA caps off a merchandise stall just outside the food aisle, and after paying, headed back. The caps looked stupid, but they'd cover up their conspicuously colored hair. He also took a newspaper with him, just in case he needed to cover his face.</p><p>The trip only took a few minutes, far too short for Nakamura to block off the exit. Donning the SONIC NINJA cap, he sauntered to the entrance, waving the second cap in the air.</p><p>"Hey, Nagisa! I've got some…" Karma's voice trailed off. His confident smile turned hollow, and his golden irises shrunk in shock. Standing with Nagisa were two of his classmates: Kaede Kayano and Yuzuki Fuwa. Judging by the dopey look on Nagisa's face, it seemed like they'd managed to ensnare him in their trap. Keeping his head low and his hat in place, Karma snuck through without being spotted.</p><p><em>Looks like they got Nagisa…</em> Karma muttered to himself as he abandoned his best friend to Nakamura's clutches. All he needed to do was reach the movie theater, and he'd be safe...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The hunt continues, and Karma finds himself a somewhat likely ally. Will it be enough to turn the tides?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Calmly assessing the situation, Rio took a moment to calm herself down. Opening a map of the mall, she made a note of all possible routes Karma could have taken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, Karma… Where will you run to?" The mall was built as a giant circle, which itself connected to a small circle through the use of an open-air bridge. All entertainment facilities, including the movie theaters were in the smaller circle. There was only one bridge, on the 2nd floor of the mall.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Karma would either need to reexit the mall and run around to the smaller circle, or he'd need to cross the bridge. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Deciding in an instant, Rio texted her plans quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>F., Bring the two lovebirds here ASAP. Further instructions once you arrive. Y, K, send T2 to the theaters, then begin hunting down T1. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Head down low, Karma sifted through the massive crowds, eyes peeled for any of his classmates. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okuda, Yada, and Kurahashi in front of the mall entrance… Kayano and Fuwa blocked off the grocery exits… And knowing Nakamura, she probably either blackmailed or convinced Nagisa to join them. 6 on 1. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite himself, Karma found himself cracking a confident grin. This was going to be interesting. Making a swift right turn, Karma found himself in front of a particularly large bookstore. Aisles upon aisles of books lay neatly arranged in straight lines. Karma knew the bookstore well, as almost all of his workbooks came from this particular branch. However, it wasn't the books he was interested in. Unique to the mall, this was the only store that had a staircase to the second floor, where more of their merchandise was sold. Because of this, it made the perfect shortcut to avoid the main staircases. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And Nakamura's agents.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only one issue. Bookstores were Fuwa's territory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keeping his hands in his Blazer, Karma quickly scanned the room. A strange pile of baseball related books almost spilled out of the sport's aisle. Carefully walking over, he peeked inside. Tomohito Sugino was inside, flipping through baseball books at an alarming rate. Staring at a pitching guide intensely, he bent his arm in a way that human beings definitely weren't meant to bend, but pitchers did anyway. Breathing a sigh of relief, Karma stepped in. Careful not to place himself in between the two bookshelves, he called out. "Hey, Sugino. Forget about the movie?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, hey, Karma! Nope, I'm all ready to go! But, where's Nagisa?" Sugino began picking up books by the stack and shoving them back into the bookshelves. Karma would have helped, but he really didn't feel like being trapped between two bookshelves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's gone… With Kayano. Don't think he's interested in the movie anymore." </span>
  <em>
    <span>Plus at this point, Nakamura's probably convinced him to go with whatever devious plan she'd concocted…</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugino grinned. "Nice. I guess that confirms them, huh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karma shrugged. "Guess it does." </span>
  <em>
    <span>Poor Sucker. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"Looks like it's just us, then. You ready?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just a minute. Just gonna text Fuwa to let her know." Karma saw the phone come out in slow motion. Far too quickly for Karma to intercept, Sugino's thumb hit the send button. It didn't stop a desperate Karma from running over and slapping the phone out of Sugino's hand, though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell?"</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rio's phone buzzed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>T1 confirmed at bookstore. Moving to intercept.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Permission Granted.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So… What's this all about?" Nagisa looked over her shoulder, staring at all the documents laid out all over the restaurant table. Rio had placed herself right in a cafe next to the movie theater. Scattered all throughout the table were maps, diagrams, and scribbled notes. Beside him, Kayano peeked through Rio’s other shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A little project for a dear friend… One I'll need your help for." Rio's voice trailed off. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, let me get this straight… Nakamura is hunting you down, and she's enlisted 6 of our classmates to take you down." Sugino dusted off his phone, eyes fixed on Karma.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pretty much."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well then, count me in. 6 on 2's much fairer than 6 on 1." Sugino cracked a smile, eyes filled with a grim excitement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm. Maybe I underestimated you. You're either brave or insane to go against Nakamura." Karma's own face stayed a confident smirk. "But let's be clear: It's not a fistfight. As long as we make it to the theater, we'll be fine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Roger that, captain. What's the plan?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crumpling up the receipt from the grocery, Karma tossed the ball up and down. "How's your pitching arm?"</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even on the quietest day of the year, the bookstore would always have a few people loitering around inside it. Sometimes it was parents, searching through school books for children. Sometimes it was bored teens, flipping through the aisles for anything that could while away the time. And sometimes it was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>Otaku</span>
  </em>
  <span> like herself, staring sadly at an entire shelf of Manga, knowing she could only pick a few to bring home. This time, however, she was searching for someone far more important… Yuzuki's eyes darted to and fro, scanning the crowd for any signs of red hair or golden eyes. For the sake of her dear friend Okuda, she couldn't let him slip b-</span>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>WHAP! </span></em><span>A white thing hit her on the forehead. Picking it up, she unfolded it, reading the contents. </span><em><span>CALBEE POTATO CHIPS SALTED - 2, SN CAP - 2…</span></em><span> It was only a receipt. </span><em><span>He must have found Sugino.</span></em><span> Yuzuki thought to herself. </span><em><span>Only he could have thrown it this far.</span></em> <em><span>However, baseball pitchers aren't trained to throw under cover. Which means he had a clear shot. Only the Manga aisle could afford such a clear shot of the exit. </span></em><span>Yuzuki knew this as a fact, considering the amount of times she had to watch that exit while buying… questionable reading material. As she looked at the aisle, she saw a flash of red hair. Bingo.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Casually sauntering to the aisle, Yuzuki began to listen closely for sounds within it. Entering, she began to hear low murmurs further back. Confidence skyrocketing, Yuzuki turned the corner and into the 2nd aisle, to finally capture… No one?! Something glowed in the corner of one of the shelves. Yuzuki snatched it immediately. It was nothing more than Karma's Cellphone, with the voice recorder app turned on. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No, no, no!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Running back, she caught a glimpse of her quarry, a mocking grin on his face as he put his cap back on. Yuzuki was about to give chase when something caught her eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chapter 48 of Pokemon Adventures?! I need that to complete my set! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yuzuki could already feel the temptations drawing her back into the aisle. While It was easy to ignore when she was outside, being surrounded by it began pulling her away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Focus, Yuzuki Fuwa! Okuda's counting on you! But… Is that a new series by her favourite mangaka? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Giving in to her desires, Yuzuki was dragged back into the manga aisles. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm sorry, Okuda… Yada, Kurahashi… Avenge me… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yuzuki sighed, picking up yet another manga.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the bookshop, it was a straight shot to the bridge and safety. Karma's nefarious grin had turned into an outright smirk. With 3 attempted assassinations foiled, it seemed like there was nothing Nakamura could do that he couldn't just slip past. Silently, Sugino nudged him on the arm. "Hey… Karma. Do you think it was such a good idea to leave your phone behind with Fuwa?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry about it. There's nothing they'll find there that'll seriously incriminate me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm more worried about what they'll send using your phone." With almost comedic timing, Sugino's phone buzzed. It was a text from Karma, sent to all the students of class 3-E, with one exception neither of them noticed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>DESPITE MY BADBOY LOOKS I KARMA AKABANE AM VERY LOLENLY PLEASE BE MY FRIEND</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The real Karma froze, his smirk now frozen to his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn you, Fuwa.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Manami Okuda was very confused. After Karma had pulled a vanishing act, Yada and Kurahashi had told her to wait in this weird cafe, seated right across Rio Nakamura. They said they were going to track him down, but it had been at least 30 minutes now and there was still no sign of any of them. She tried talking to Nakamura, but she was too busy focusing on whatever she was doing to reply. Not that she could say much, because the only thing that came to mind every time she tried to talk was her taking Karma away to London. Really, all she could do was wait and pray her friends came back soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Manami's phone buzzed. Hoping for some news, she excitedly opened her phone. Instead, her face blushed beet red as she read the words on the screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>hello manami pls come to me i need someone to kiss and cuddle xoxo karma</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An embarrassed heat quickly enveloped her face as she quickly put the phone away. It had to be a mistake, right? Karma would never say that! Unconsciously, Manami stood up. She had to find Karma and ask about the text. Then he could say it was a mistake or prank, and everything could go back to normal! </span>
  <em>
    <span>And if it isn't… Maybe that wouldn't be so bad… </span>
  </em>
  <span>What was she saying? Her face turning redder, she knew she had to leave before Nakamura noticed. "sorrynakamuraihavetogonowbye!" She ran off in a strange purplish-red blur, leaving Nakamura to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh. I wonder what's gotten into her?" Rio wondered, sipping her own cola. Suddenly, her own phone buzzed, with a text from Karma? Upon reading it, two unrestrained laughs burst out, and she had to cover her mouth to avoid startling the other customers. Grinning widely, she texted back to Karma's number.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>whoever stole karmas phone, youre a goddamned genius. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i do my best :) - fuwa</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>send me any other texts youve sent, i wanna see them all</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>heres the other one</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon reading the text meant for Okuda, Rio couldn't take it anymore. Doubling over in laugher, she nearly dropped all her documents on the floor. Wiping away tears from her eyes, she imagined Karma's face once he read those texts. The mental image nearly caused her to burst out laughing yet again. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>"More bad news." Turning off the screen of his phone, Sugino used it as a mirror. Using the screen's reflection, Karma watched the crowd with a lazy eye. There, trailing behind them, an unmistakable orange haircut stalked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kurahashi. Which means Yada is somewhere close by.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmph. How long have they been following?" The two girls slipped seamlessly into the crowds, almost aimless in their movements. Karma knew better than to believe that. Putting his phone away, Sugino stared straight ahead, pretending he didn't realize two assassins were stalking them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ever since we left the bookshop. What do you think they're planning?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karma let off a nervous chuckle. "Bad things. As soon as the crowd's dissipated and we've hit the quiet part of the mall, they'll move in for the kill. Wanna try punching Yada in the face?" Shocked, Sugino violently shook his head. "Thought so." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here's our exit." Before Karma could react, Sugino pulled them both into a hallway, then straight into the Men's comfort room. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Too easy.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yada and Hinano blocked off the entrance to the hallway. As far as both of them knew, that hallway led only to disappointment and some bathrooms. There wasn't any way out of the trap, and both of them were prepared to wait as long as they needed to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kurahashi?" Yada piped up. "Don't you think we're going a bit too far?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm? What do you mean?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean…" Yada's voice trailed off for a bit as her eyes drifted to the right. "The whole point of this is to get Okuda to talk to Karma for a bit, right? Can't we just say she has something to tell him, and he should talk to her? You know he does care for her, somewhere deep inside."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That's… A surprisingly good point. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"You know what, Yada? You're absolutely right! Let's go talk to him right no-" The sound of footsteps interrupted their conversation. Twirling right around, both of them turned to face the threat. A strange figure sprinted directly towards them. Wearing Karma's signature blazer and the Sonic Ninja Cap, he rushed straight towards the exit. In response, both of them blocked off the hallway, arms stretched out like twin goalkeepers. Unrelenting, he continued to rush forwards. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is he going to tackle us?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next few events happened far too quickly for Hinano to comprehend. With only a meter separating the two, he suddenly dropped down, executing a perfect slide right underneath the girl's arms. As Hinano looked down in shock, she could only catch a glimpse of a cocky smile before he zoomed right through them. Rolling to a stop, the figure picked himself up, then blasted off in a mad dash. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on, he's getting away!" Yada pulled on a shell-shocked Hinano's arms, as they both began their chase. Blindly stumbling, Hinano ran after. Dodging and twirling between pedestrians, Karma continued running forwards, leaving the girls struggling to catch up. "There he is!" Yada pointed at a pair of closing elevator doors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait for us!" Hinano waved her arms wildly, trying to signal the elevator. The doors began to close, threatening to let their target escape. "It's no use, Kurahashi." Yada panted, still keeping up her pace. "He's gotten away…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elevator doors re-opened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wh-what?!" Both of them exclaimed. Inside, an old man was sternly lecturing Karma on proper etiquette. "Young man, don't you know it's impolite to leave people waiting for an elevator? Next time someone shouts at you to wait for them, you had better wait for them! It could be important!" Not wasting the chance, both girls rushed inside, firmly grabbing Karma by the arms. Karma hung his head in shame, still as a statue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, sir! Our </span>
  <em>
    <span>Little Brother</span>
  </em>
  <span> keeps running away from us! He's scared of meeting someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>very important!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Yada ad-libbed a plausible excuse, tightly gripping Karma's left arm. The elevator doors shut, trapping then all inside. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No running away now! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinano pat Karma on the back with her free arm. "Don't worry, Karma. We just need you to listen to Okuda for a bit…" One of her pats hit too hard, knocking the hat right off his head. Bending over, she picked it back up, only to see "Karma's" hair color. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The hair! It can't be!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yada's mind was also in a flurry, as she began recalling the chase. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The baseball slide… The way he sprinted… Was it all a distraction?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wearing Karma's signature blazer, Sugino shot both of them disapproving looks. "6 on 1, was it? You guys just don't play fair for poor Karma." Neither of the girls replied, both giving him very icy stares.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So… What was that thing about Okuda?" He asked awkwardly.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Karma, now only wearing a polo and pants, stared wistfully at the elevator. His cap was held to his chest, respecting his comrade's sacrifice. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You'll be remembered… Sugino.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wasting no more time, he ran straight towards the bridge.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The elevator opened up on B-2, the lowest point the elevator could possibly go. After politely waving goodbye to the old man, both the girls glared at Tomohito. Resigned to his death, he knelt down on the floor, hands behind his head. "Just tell Kanzaki… I always loved... On second thought, just end it and kill me." Closing his eyes, the baseball pitcher resolved to at least die with grace. Suddenly, he felt a swift jab to his ribs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get up, idiot, we're not going to kill you." Yada pulled him up, then smacked him on the back of the head. "What you're going through is so much worse." She pointed at Kurahashi, who was now smugly holding his phone. Yukiko Kanzaki's phone number was already typed in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, no."</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The soft breeze tousling Karma's hair was a sign of victory. Sunlight beamed down onto the bridge, giving it a soft, golden glow. Only one obstacle stood between him and the theater now. "Kayano." Eyes half closed with a mocking contempt, Karma stepped forward. "You really think you can stop me?" Kayano didn't flinch, eyes set straight on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Easy, now.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kayano was a professional actress. No amount of cockiness would save him if she managed to get through his defences. Slowly walking forward, Karma began doubting. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kayano wasn't an idiot: She wouldn't just confront him without some kind of plan.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Another step. Kayano stood stone still, giving no indication of her movements. Another step. Then another. And another. Despite his cocky attitude, Karma's defenses stiffened, his tension grew higher. Finally, he stood right in front of her. Kayano's hand twtched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost instinctively, Karma put up his hands, as if to block an attack. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, nothin-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>CLAP</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was only a moment of shock, rather than an actual stun. Unfortunately for him, one moment was all Nagisa needed. Karma’s defenses dropped as he felt his arms being pulled behind his back. A quick snap, and he felt cold steel put to his wrists. Looking behind him, Karma saw a pair of handcuffs now attached to his wrists. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No way… he was behind me the whole time? </span>
  </em>
  <span>With his free hand, Nagisa and Kayano high-fived each other, celebrating a successful capture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Head bowed in defeat, Karma sighed as loudly as possible. "Well, if you're that determined, Nagisa… I guess we won't watch Sonic Ninja together." It was his last, desperate, trump card. Nagisa was a huge fan of the series and Karma knew it. Wavering, Nagisa pursed his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nagisa." Kayani's voice hardened, eerily similar to a wife's tone as she reprimands her husband. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Great. Not even married and he's already following her every whim.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa flashed a rueful smile as he began pulling his target away. "Sorry, Karma. We'll watch some DVDs next time, OK?" His expression changed to one of confusion. "Wait, where did your blazer go?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lost it." Karma sighed in defeat.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun fact: The fanfic was rated T for most of the (admittedly mild) swearing in this chapter. Most of the shipping begins in Chapter 3, in case you clicked this for that. I'll have it up soon, don't worry!</p><p>Aside from that, feel free to tell me if I've made any mistakes. Every mistake I hear is something I can fix in my upcoming works!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Despite his best efforts, Karma was caught and now faces his doom. But would it be as bad as he expected?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Defeat never tasted so good before. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Munching on some rice-in-a-cup, Karma watched people enter and exit the movie theater through a glass window. He was trapped in a small cafe directly adjacent to the theater, which just added salt to the wound. The only exit out of the cafe was blocked off by Fuwa, who was still thumbing through some freshly bought manga. His handcuffs were off, but he was still as much of a prisoner as when Nagisa had double crossed him. Accompanying him on his table were the traitorous duo Nagisa and Kayano, both sitting right beside each other. The ringleader, Nakamura, was sitting on the other side of the cafe, a camcorder suspiciously pointed towards him. Despite claims that it was off and set on a table, he knew that all it would take was a push of a button to start recording whatever humiliating fate he was doomed to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tinkling of a bell sounded, and Sugino was roughly shoved into the cafe. The first thing Karma noticed was that his Blazer had been ruffled and dirtied. The second thing was that Sugino was blushing so hard that he had begun to glow. Catching Karma's eye, Sugino's face turned to disappointment. "They got you too, huh?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yep. Nagisa stabbed me in the back when I wasn't looking."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry, Karma. It's for the greater good. And, Sugino… What did they do to you?" Out of a strange curiosity, Nagisa poked Sugino's cheek. Eyes widening in pain, he pulled it back and started blowing on it. "So hot…" He muttered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dropping down on the seat next to Karma, Sugino hid his head inside his hands. "They… They forced me to write a two page love letter to Kanzaki…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grinning, Karma patted him on the back. "Hey, that's not so bad. It could have been wors-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Then they made me read it to her. Slowly. Over my own phone."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Never mind, that's pretty bad." Nagisa winced in shock, and even Karma felt some version of pity. Kayano, on the other hand, giggled to herself. "i can't ever show my face near her ever again…" He whimpered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing the despair on Sugino's face, Kayano offered him the strawberry milkshake she was drinking. "Well, how about a game of 20 questions? Maybe it'll take your mind off her." Sugino nodded, and the game was afoot. At first, the questions were simple. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Karma, hot sauce or ketchup? Cyanide. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gradually, however, the questions got sillier and sillier. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nagisa. Of all the great classics Koro-Sensei introduced us to this year, why the hell is your favorite series still Sonic Ninja?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Time passed quickly, and they were already on question 19.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Kayano. Would you kill Nagisa for an endless supply of pudding?" Sugino asked, his blush all but gone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To Karma's surprise, Kayano actually considered it. "Hmm… No."  Nagisa sighed in relief, knowing his best friend wouldn't sell him out over some sweets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But what if I threw in some Strawberry Milkshakes?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No- Now that's just unfair!" Nagisa stammered, seeing the stars in Kayano's eyes. "Karma, your question!" He could see the plea in Nagisa's eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please do it before Kayano starts planning a murder.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dramatically clearing his throat, Karma spoke out. "All right, Shiota, I give. What's so important that you went through all this trouble?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nagisa gave him an innocent smile. "Secret."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karma rolled his eyes. "Maybe you shouldn't hang around Kayano anymore. You're already learning how to keep secrets."  As soon as the words left his mouth, the atmosphere froze into a deathly chill. Kayano's face darkened, and Nagisa's eyes widened in horror. Suddenly, Karma felt a smack strike him upside the head. Pulling back his hand, Sugino gave Karma a </span>
  <em>
    <span>SHUT IT!</span>
  </em>
  <span> glare. "Sorry."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Staring sadly out the window, Kayano stood up. "I… I think I'll go now." Silently, she stood up, then before Karma could react, ran off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Kayano, wait!" Running after her, Nagisa also sprinted out of the restaurant. Sugino followed suit. The only one left on their table was an incredibly guilty Karma.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Kaede ran. She ran out the door, through the crowds, and out of the restaurant's eyeshot. She ran away, away from it all. Until, very abruptly, she stopped. Running after her, Nagisa shouted. "That's far enough!" Closing in, both of them grinned happily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So, how was I?" Kaede asked softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You were amazing! Even though I knew you were acting, I still felt bad."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You were also really good…" A small smile playing on her mouth, two small pink tints appeared on her cheeks. "You know, if you took a few acting lessons, maybe you could be my costa-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wha- What?!" Running up, Sugino goggled at both of them. Stopping to catch his breath, he shot a questioning look at them. "I- You- What? Please tell me what's going on…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nagisa gave him an apologetic grin. "Sorry, Sugino. We needed an excuse to leave without making Karma suspicious."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It was my idea. As soon as we needed to leave, Nagisa would have said something mean, then I would have ran out. It was lucky Karma said it first."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ripping up a sheet of paper, Nagisa sighed in relief. "It's a good thing I didn't have to say anything…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ok, I get that. I get that there's a big thing going on and that Karma's it's main target. But what exactly are you guys doing that needs this much effort?" Sugino snapped, annoyed at all the strategizing and planning he was apparently unaware of.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In lieu of words, Kaede just pointed back at the restaurant. Just outside it, a young girl with braids and glasses looked inside the cafe. Seeing someone inside, she hustled towards the entrance. Silently, all three of them stared, wondering what would occur once she entered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Kayano… Would you really trade my life for some pudding?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kaede giggled. "Of course not."</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Karma's day was not going well. Resting his head on the table, he simply wanted to sleep the rest of the day off and get it over with. He lost his signature blazer and cellphone, someone was using his cellphone to send prank texts, Sugino's own love life was ruined, he reminded Kayano of her tentacle induced madness, and to top it all off, Nakamura still hadn't told him what the hell he was doing here. "How could this day get any worse?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gently, almost too gently to notice, Karma felt a light tap on his shoulder. Peeking an eye over his elbow, he saw a bespectacled girl, two braids- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. It's Okuda.</span>
  </em>
  <span> "Karma, are you feeling OK?" she asked, hands clasped with each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Did Nakamura send you? If so, just get it over with." Karma groaned, closing his eyes in a huff.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"H-huh? Nakamura?" Seeing the confusion on her face jolted some life back into him, as well as an extra serving of guilt. Forcing himself into a half slouch/half sit, he turned to face her. Gesturing towards an empty chair, he sighed to himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>" 'm sorry. Awful day today." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's ok. Do you want to talk about it?" Okuda sat down on the free chair, eyes fixed on him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you sure? It's a long story…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I- I'll be fine. That's what friends do, right?" Smiling encouragingly, she listened closely as Karma recounted the tragedy of his life, starting this morning.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>"After that, she ran off.." Karma concluded. Retelling the day's events was… comforting. It took off much of the worries he had during the day. Of course, knowing someone was willing to listen through all of that also comforted him, letting him see that- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, was she giggling? Why is she giggling?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Okuda was, in fact, giggling. "Karma… Are you really worried about all that?" Behind the glasses, Karma could see laughter blooming. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Not worried. More… Guilty."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're sweet." It was a light tease at him, a gentle prod. Too tired to fight back, Karma let it slide. "Don't worry. Tomorrow, we'll visit Sugino and Kayano. Then you can apologize to them in person, and I'll be there to make sure they listen."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Heh. Normally, I'm the one making the plans. What's gotten into you today, Okuda?" Karma jabbed back, his eyes shining with merriment. "Speaking of plans… What was yours?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Plans? For what?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Earlier this morning, I saw you chatting with Yada and Kurahashi. Since they chased me down later today, you must have planned something, right?" Seeing her flinch, his smile grew into a mischievous grin.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Manami Okuda felt the heat rising. The past hour was a glorious moment, a moment where she could pretend that Karma was nothing more than a tired friend. A moment where she felt like she could finally see the workings of his mind without second guessing his every sentence. A moment where they could finally see each other eye to eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, such moments were few and far between when dealing with Karma Akabane, I.E the Red Demon. The tiredness in his eyes was gone, replaced with a mischievous determination. Manami shored up her defenses, trying to delay the moment she knew was soon at hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I- it was just girl stuff! Y-you wouldn't care too much about it!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karma gave her a lazy, catlike stare. His eyes, treacherous golden pools, shimmered dangerously. Manami had heard of angler fish, who lured in fish with golden lights before eating them. Briefly, she wondered how long it would be before Karma caught her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry, Okuda, I'll manage. After all, that's what friends do, right?" Karma grinned, tossing Manami's own words back at her. Silently, Manami cursed herself for being such a good friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"W-well…" Her defenses crumbling, Manami knew it wasn't long before she confessed. The heat was rising, rising towards her face. She couldn't see herself, but she knew she was blushing. "They… They wanted me to t-tell you something."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hm? And what would that be?" Manami knew all too well that this was only a game to him, a game that would only be won once he wrung out whatever secret she was hiding. What he didn't know was that it was much more than a game to her. Once she lost, either she would gain something she had never dreamed of, or she would lose a dear friend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I… I…" </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now or never, Manami.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But the words lodged in her throat, refusing to come out no matter how hard she tried. The heat was now.a roaring blaze, threatening to destroy her unless she acted now. And she wanted to. She wanted to scream out the words, to finally risk it all and get it over with. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Focus.</span>
  </em>
  <span> If there was one thing the Assassination Classroom had taught her, it was to focus. Focus on her target. Focus on those moments when he opened himself up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If he can open himself to me, then I can open myself to him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gathering her confidence, she made one last push, and the words finally came out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Almost imperceptible, she spoke three words to the wind, hoping he would notice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A few things I may have forgotten to say during the first part. This all technically takes place in an AU where Koro-Sensei lives, because realistically, all everyone would be doing was mourning his loss in the original timeline. If that lessens your enjoyment of the fic, feel free to ignore it since it fits well enough anyways. I also apologize, since as it turns out, I can't do romance stories. The next one's not going to have any, if it makes anyone feel better.</p>
<p>If anybody has any suggestions on what they'd like to see next, I'd love to hear them. I can't promise I'll do them, but I would love to hear it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Karma froze, his face unreflecting of the turmoil his mind was going through. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did… Did she just confess?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Karma knew what a confession was. Occasionally he'd have some snooty </span>
  <em>
    <span>Too-good-for-you </span>
  </em>
  <span>Class A girl he'd never met before give him a love letter, or hand him a pocky stick. Toss the letters in the trash, snap the sticks, it was all too easy for him. Back then, he could easily make or break someone's heart without feeling any remorse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, why was this so different?</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Looking closer, he could see that saying those words took all her willpower. Her entire face flushed red, her hands gripping into each other with excessive force. She wouldn't, no, couldn't look him in the eyes anymore. Before Karma could respond, she suddenly stood up. "I have to go. Bye Karma. Bye Everyone."</span> <span>Panicking, she left in a red-purplish blur.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'll get her next time, champ." Nakamura patted him on the back, then signaled to the guards outside. Tossing him his phone back, she left as well. "Pack it up, everyone. This one's a bust." The rest of the girls left, making disappointed little complaints. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Huh. I forgot I was a prisoner.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door was open and unguarded. He could leave now. Instead, he dropped his head back on the table, trying to process everything that happened today.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>8:30 AM, the next day</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Manami hid under the covers of her bed, watching her favorite anime while shoveling cold ice-cream into her mouth. All her blinds were closed, her doors were locked, and she had even shut off her internet. After what happened yesterday, nobody was going to disturb her today, or tomorrow, or the day after that, or until the end of time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Preferably even beyond that…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snuggling herself further into her bed, only her head popped out under the sheets now. On her TV, a woman lay in a hospital bed. Clasping her hands in his, her husband wept quietly, letting the tears fall on her cold palms. Briefly, Manami considered non-lethally poisoning herself, just to see how Karma would react. Would he melodramatically sob tears on her cold hands, as she lay cold and unfeeling on her hospital bed? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Probably not, but...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, what am I thinking? Just focus on the show! </span>
  </em>
  <span>But, almost inevitably, her mind drifted back towards that fateful day. How they had talked without reservations for an hour, how they had just been two friends, whiling away the time spent together. How she had absolutely screwed up by the end of the day. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why didn't I just lie?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought to herself, face flushing red. Trying to distract herself from her own misery, she continued watching the anime.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ding, Dong! </span>
  </em>
  <span>A doorbell rang out. Frowning to herself, Manami ignored it. As much as she hated ignoring her friends, she couldn't stand the thought of having to face anybody right now. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe they'll go away… </span>
  </em>
  <span>A few minutes of peaceful silence passed, and the recluse finally exhaled. They probably left-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>DING, DONG! </span>
  </em>
  <span>The doorbell rang again. Resolving to ignore it, she turned up the volume on her anime even louder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>DING, DONG!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I SHALL AVENGE YOU, MY LOVE." The man whispered into his dead wife's ears. At least, he was supposed to, but the volume was so loud it pierced her eardrums. Wincing, she lowered the volume and prayed the visitor took the hint.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Knock, knock. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Officially giving</span>
  <span> up, she got off her bed and opened the door to her room. Her mother stood there, a gentle smile playing on her lips. "Manami, dear, one of your friends is over. Don't keep him waiting too long."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Manami wondered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who was he? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Quickly running through her classmate's names, she tried to remember which of them would have a reason to visit her. A name clicked, and her eyes widened in realization.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my gosh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I forgot to return Takebayashi's notebook!" She yelped. Running back inside, she sifted through her drawer, eventually pulling out his notebook. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Takebayashi? Remind me… Was he the one who wanted to become a doctor?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, mom." Not bothering to groom herself, Manami headed for the front door. A simple plan had already formed in her mind: Give him the notebook, apologize, then retreat back into her home for all eternity.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Manami took a few breaths to calm herself down. All she needed to do was walk over, hand Takebayashi his notebook back and apologize for forgetting to return it, then return to her sanctum. Firmly gripping the doorknob, she pushed open the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She should have probably taken more than a few breaths. Karma stood right outside the front door, dressed in his usual button shirt and black pants. On one hand, he casually texted on his phone, bored eyes aimed downwards at it's screen. In his other hand, he held- </span>
  <em>
    <span>W-wait! Are those flowers?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He still hasn't looked up from his phone. Maybe she could close the door and pretend none of this ever happen- His eyes darted from the phone for a split-second, just enough time to make eye contact. Seeing her, he put his phone back in his pocket, demeanor as relaxed and unreadable as ever. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No turning back now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Manami squeaked at Karma. "W-what are you doing here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't you remember, Okuda? You said we'd visit Sugino and Kayano today, so I decided to pick you up before we visited them. How quickly you've forgotten the good times we've had." Catching Manami's flustered gaze, Karma carefully set the bouquet down on the floor. "It's for Kayano. I was going to buy her some pudding, but I blew most of my pocket money on those caps." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Manami felt a tinge of both sadness and relief as he put the bouquet on the floor. "They're not for me?" she muttered softly, right before blushing bright red. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did I just say that out loud?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Judging by Karma's grin, it looked like she did. "So straightforward! Sadly, those aren't. These, however..." Pulling a small velvet pouch out of his pocket, he offered it to her. Looking inside, various assorted candies and sweets rattled around inside the bag. "Sorry. Those caps were overpriced." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I- it's all right!" She gasped, taking the bag. "Th-thank you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One last thing." Despite his attitude, Manami sensed the slightest hint of hesitation. "Once we're done, how about we have lunch together? We can pick up where we left off yesterday."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She frowned in confusion. Yesterday? The last thing she had done yesterday was confess to him, right before running away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If he wants to talk about the confession, does that mean…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her eyes widened in realization. "do you mean... a date?" Her voice faltered, she stammered the words out before her mind could stop them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uncharacteristic seriousness in his eyes, Karma blankly stared at her. "Do you want it to be?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yes." Before her brain could shut down and her feet ran away, Manami stammered out her answer. Almost immediately after, she realized that she had just agreed to a date wearing nothing but an old T-shirt and raggedy shorts. Her hair hadn't even been braided, instead falling in a messy clump down her back. Embarrassment reaching dangerously lethal levels, Manami slammed the door in front of Karma's face, then opened it again. "S-sorry! I need to go change. P-please wait there!" She slammed the door in his face again, panicked screams playing in her head.  Face burning up, she ran upstairs to get changed.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Karma blinked. He could have sworn she said yes, but then again, she had slammed a door in his face twice. If one door being slammed in your face meant she hated you, what did two mean? With nothing else to do, he pondered this important riddle while waiting for Okuda to come out. Eventually, the door opened. Blushes faded into rosy pink tingles, Okuda stepped outside. She was wearing a little yellow sundress and coat, instead of the old t-shirt she was wearing not 5 minutes ago. "Are y-you ready?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A genuine smile playing on his lips, Karma nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bonus scene:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sugino slouched alone in his apartment, muttering confused statements to himself as he absentmindedly bounced baseballs against the wall. "So… Nakamura ordered Kurahashi, Yada, Fuwa, and Kayano to capture Karma, so they could set him up with Okuda… But Karma thought they were trying to prank him, so he ran away… But what was Nagisa's role in all this? And how did Nakamura give orders without seeing the girls?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lost in his thoughts, Sugino almost didn't notice when a doorbell was rung. Opening the door, he saw Karma in what he assumed to be formal clothes, holding a bouquet of flowers. "Whoa. I appreciate it, but I don't really swing that way."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking down on his clothes, Karma shrugged. "Maybe I should have worn a jacket over the button shirt."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You really should have…" Okuda sighed, her cheeks still tingled pink.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, I REALLY can't do romance, and I apologize to everyone who did read all this just for the romance sections. Thankfully, my next idea should be much funnier, with much less romance in it.</p><p>That being said, this is the end of the story. Please feel free to criticize, because any advice I get helps me improve future stories. I hope you enjoyed reading through those 4 chapters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>